Nyxia fanfic lemons
by TheElectricDemiWizard
Summary: lemons for nyxia


**another story! lemons! don't like don't read! review please! have I said all the obligatory author things yet? I thinks that's all of them! takes place in book 1, the night they first go exploring.**

* * *

"That was awesome!" Kaya says

"Well, awesome is how I roll." I reply

"Seriously, that was so much fun." she says

"That's why I did it." I say

"I just love exploring new places, discovering new things. that's why I want to get to Eden. Thanks for letting me in on this."

"No problem. more fun with a friend anyway. just think of it as my way of saying thanks to you, for helping me catch up."

"I would have done it anyway. that's how alliances work. Besides, I like you. You're my friend. You didn't have to do this so I would help."

"yeah, but I've been itching to try this card out, and I wanted company."

"I still think you deserve a reward better than my help. you would have caught up again without me eventually."

"not as fast."

"well I have another prize for you anyway."

"what is it? I mean, none of us are really swimming in riches."

"this." She says, lifting her tank-top and showing off her tits, which are still covered by her gray sports bra.

"whoah! it's cool! i told you you don't have to do anything!" I say

"what if i want to?"

"i don't want you to feel pressured into anything."

"i told you i like to try new things. I don't feel pressured."

"you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"well... okay"

she lifts the tank top over her head, pulling it off. "now come touch them." she tells me

"yes ma'am" i say, walking towards her and tentatively tapping one

"don't just poke them!"

I grab it, cupping my hand around it. it feels soft, yet still firm

"that's better" she says "let me take my bra off."

"you sure?"

"you already asked that. i'm sure." she says, stepping back before reaching behind herself to unclasp it, then sliding the straps down her arms

"those are...nice." i say, gazing at her pale globes. they are rather large, and i find my eyes drawn to them

"glad to see you like them." she says

I lightly twirl my finger in circles on one of her breasts, listening to her small sighs of contentment and pleasure. she moans at my soft touch. I start to massage her breasts, and she arches her back ever so slightly. encouraged by her reactions so far, i grab one fully. she gasps as i slowly squeeze it. i brush one of her nipples and feel how hard it is. I can feel how soft and warm her tits are. I gently pinch her nipple and she squeals in delight.

"use your mouth." she suggests breathily

i poke at one, feeling it with my tongue. i start to roll my tongue around, occasionally going over the small nub of her nipple. she whimpers shakily and hugs my head, pushing my face into her chest. I continue to swirl my tongue, and she groans in pleasure. i lightly scrape one of her nipples with my teeth, and she groans. she shudders and i notice the stain on her pants grow bigger as she gasps. she stops pushing my head into her rack and i release her boobs.

"thanks. that felt amazing. your turn now." she says, after her orgasm dies down.

"what do you mean my turn?"

she unzips my pants and slides off my boxers. my dick springs up past Kaya's face, brushing her cheek. "this." she answers

she looks at it for a second, then slowly slips her lips around it. i groan at the sensation of her hot mouth on my cock. i feel the roof of her mouth. her soft, warm, wet tongue slides all around my dick as she bobs up and down on it. i look at her and see her eyes filled with lust. she starts humming tunelessly, and i feel the vibrations. i feel her tongue swirl around my cock's head. she rises to the top for a second, before diving back down, engulfing all of my cock in one smooth movement. i could feel the back of her throat as she deepthroated me. i could tell she was fighting her gag reflex. she looks up and our eyes meet. she pulls back up again and i feel the need to cum. my balls tighten slightly and i groan. she starts going faster and faster

"where do you want it?" i ask her

"mmmmghhh" she answers, before pulling her mouth off.

"inside my mouth." she says, before deepthroating me again

the warmth of her mouth is too much and i cum, shooting jets of cum down her throat

she swallows it all, then gets up.

"now for the main event." she says, taking off her pants.

she slips off her panties next, and i gaze at her wet snatch.

"eyes are up here." she says, grinning. "now, i want you to fuck me."

"okay."

she walks over to the couch, and lies down on it, spreading her legs. i place the tip in, looking into her eyes

"go." she commands

i push in all the way and she gasps in pleasure. it is extremely tight and extremely warm.

"Kaya, you're so fucking tight" i say

"you like that, don't you? i bet you love fucking my tight pussy." she replies sultrily. i thrust in her faster and faster. she wraps her legs around my waist and pushes me into her. she whimpers in pleasure every time i thrust into her. i slide in and out, feeling her wetness surround me.

"oh shit. oh shit. more. fuck! more!" she groans

i lean down and kiss her tits, right in between the two. i slowly drift toward a side, kissing her boob and circling her nipple. she tries to push my head towards her stiff nipple, but the dick between her legs seemed to be distracting her. i pull off and she growls at me, before i go straight for the nipple on the other side. i suck on her nipple hard, before swirling my tongue around it. she closes her eyes and pushes her head into the couch as i continue to suck on her nipple and pound her pussy.

"so big. fuck yes! shit!" she groans

i feel her stretch as i pound her, and she reaches one of her hands down and begin to rub clit. she whimpers in pleasure as i speed up.

"come on! yes! make me cum!" she moans as i suck on her nipple even more

she gasps as she moves her fingers in time with my dick. she pushes me into her with her feet. she suddenly spasms and i feel a river of her juices coat my cock. she goes limp as her orgasm hits her and she screams in pure pleasure and lust. she recovers a moment later.

"fuck me! fuck me! come on, cum for me! you already made me cum so hard! make it so i cant walk straight! fuck me tight little cunt! suck on my pussy! i need you!" she moans

this outpour, combined with the image of her tongue hanging out of her mouth in pure lust, makes me cum, and a wave of my seed flows through Kaya. she wriggles and squirms in pleasure. i fall asleep, my dick still in her pussy, and my face is in-between her beautiful, big, pale titties


End file.
